


dirty laundry (looks good on you)

by JaeRianL



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Chores, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: Daisy Johnson has one major enemy, one that she has spent years fighting. Sadly, her boyfriend is less supportive of the ongoing war between her and the laundry basket.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	dirty laundry (looks good on you)

“Fitz, babe, you know how much I love you, yeah?”

Fitz stops dead in his tracks. While his relationship with Daisy couldn’t be any better, in fact getting stronger by the day, there are only so many times that that exact question comes out of her mouth, in that precise tone. Flicking his eyes over their flat, he soon finds the reasoning behind her question, an overflowing laundry basket that she’s been putting off washing for almost a week now.

Normally he wouldn’t mind, after all it’s not like it’s the end of the world if their clothes aren’t cleaned the moment they’re dirtied, but he knows that she’s only avoiding the chore because it bores her, and that just won’t do, especially since she’d made him clean the toilet last week. Smirking to himself, Fitz hefts the laundry basket off of the floor - Jesus, how many clothes do they get through, this cannot be a normal amount - and carries it out of their room, bumping the doors open with his hip as he makes his way into their living room. He watches as Daisy smiles at him like the cat who’s got the cream, beaming as she presumes she finally got one over him.

“What’d you say Dais?” He asks, internally grinning when he lifts the basket up and watches as her eyes are drawn to his biceps before flicking back to his face.

“Oh nothing, why’d you ask?”

“No reason.” He says, softening his gaze and looking at her in a way that never fails to get her to open her arms and reach out to hug him. “Now stop saying I love you to get out of chores.”

The indignant look that falls onto her face as she’s weighed down with dirty washing is one that Fitz will never forget. And if he stopped laughing for just a moment, then maybe he’d be able to record it, but seeing as he’s seconds from keeling over, with the laundry basket undoubtedly dumped on top of him, the memory of it will have to suffice. Muttering under her breath, Daisy stalks off to their kitchen, unintentionally leaving a trail of dirty t-shirts behind her.

Not wanting to piss her off, or worse force her to do two loads of washing rather than just the dreaded one, Fitz trails along behind her, picking up the stray items of clothing as he comes across them. When he makes it into the kitchen, Daisy crouched down and scowling heavily at the laundry basket, he throws the clothes in the washing machine before perching himself on the countertop furthest away from the machines. He quietly hums along to the song running through his head, although he has no idea what it is, and smiles at how relaxed he feels in this moment.

Between him going to uni for another doctoral program, and Daisy working in cyber security for a non-profit children’s charity, it feels like they never have any time to just be with one another. They still go on date nights, not to mention sleep in the same bed, but it’s different when they don’t get to just live the domestic life they’d intended on having when they first moved in together. Soon enough, Daisy makes her way over to him, Fitz spreading his legs slightly so that she can stand between them, the Scotsman still humming along to that song. 

He smiles when his girlfriend snakes her arms around his waist and begins to gently sway them, Fitz resting his chin on her head, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head when she begins to hum a different song, the one they’d first danced to at Jemma and Bobbi’s wedding. They may not have moments like this all that often, where neither of them are facing the impending doom of deadlines and can just live in peace, but Fitz can’t help but treasure each and every experience they have together. And if they ever do get married, the ring he’d bought weeks before safely hidden away at her mum’s house, he’ll make sure that she never has to do another load of washing, so long as he can hold her in his arms like this for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
